


rock, paper, scissors / malum

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Calum, Good Bye, I hate myself, M/M, all of these are getting pointless now, bottom!Michael, calum has a daddy kink, hes just so innocent, i got the idea for this from a relationship goals twitter page, malum, mention of lashton, michael is so cute in this gtg, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and Calum play a 'game'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock, paper, scissors / malum

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a relationship goals twitter page hA I am so lame   
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway   
> follow my IG @ Michaelsofficial   
> or my wattpad @ shutuplashton   
> love u :) x

Michael and Calum's sex life had never been boring. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Calum was always thinking of ways to keep things in the bedroom exciting for them, and of course Michael was happy to comply to anything his boyfriend suggested. 

And this particular evening was no exception. 

"Mikey, can you ride me tonight, baby?" Calum murmured in Michael's ear, gently nuzzling the soft flesh with his nose. Michael scrunched his nose up, "But I did last time! It's your turn," he whined. 

But it was all in playful nature. Calum smiled fondly at him, pushing his black hair off his forehead and slowly twirling the red and blue streaks around in his fingers. Michael pretended to be angry at him, furrowing his eyebrows together, but all Calum had to do was give him a pouty, puppy face, and they both erupted in giggles.

God, they were so in love.

"Okay, okay," Calum spluttered through his laughter. "I'll make you a deal."

Michael raised his eyebrows slightly, his green eyes literally glittering, signalling for Calum to continue with his proposal. 

"We'll play rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins, tops. As in, doing all the work," he clarified, because of course, Calum was the dominant one in their relationship. Michael was his baby, and he loved taking care of him. 

"Okay," Michael agreed, shuffling around on the sofa so he was laid flat on his back, Calum resting on his elbow by his side. With his spare hand, he made a fist and Michael copied his actions. But, when they both drew on scissors, Michael frowned, all the while not realising the smirk spreading out on Calum's face.

"Do we just keep going 'til one of us wins?," Michael asked, but Calum shook his head and enclosed Michael's fist in his.

"Oh, no, baby." Calum answered, his smirk still present. 

"Erm... Then, what do we do?," Michael muttered, feeling quite embarrassed that he didn't understand something that his boyfriend clearly did. 

"Ever heard of the term fuck me sideways, Mikey?" Calum asked nonchalantly, releasing his boyfriend's fist and gripping Michael's hip, the one resting against Calum's stomach. Michael didn't even get chance to reply before he was pushing Michael into his previous position, his back pressed against Calum's chest. 

Calum lifted Michael's right leg and kept a firm grip on it, subtly grinding his crotch into Michael's bum, and as he started pressing feather-light kisses along Michael's neck, behind his ear, realisation set into Michael's mind. 

Calum was literally going to fuck him sideways. 

The smallest, tiniest moan escaped from Michael's soft, red lips at the thought, but of course Calum heard it. He snickered against Michael's pale skin, "you like that idea, baby? Hmm? You want daddy to fuck you like that?"

"Mmh, God, yes. Please, Daddy," Michael mewled, his head falling back, allowing Calum easier access to his neck, granting him permission to taint his pure, pasty skin with deep red, purple marks. 

Calum worked his lips on his boyfriend's neck, marking him. His hand gently dropped Michael's leg, absentmindedly slipping it down the front of his sweat pants. Michael's hips involuntarily thrusted forward as Calum palmed his cock through his boxers, that were probably printed with Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles or something, Michael was adorable like that. 

"Hard for daddy already, such a good boy," Calum whispered in appreciation, and all Michael could do was whimper louder. 

"P-please, Cal. Need more, anything," Michael begged, and normally Calum would deny him, tease him to the point of almost cumming in his pants and then give him what he wanted, but tonight he just couldn't. He instantly hauled them both off the sofa and lead Michael up to their bedroom, doing his best to get rid of as much of his clothing as he could, leaving it scattered all over the house. 

Luke and Ashton would instantly know what they were up to when they got back, but they're just as bad. If not, worse. 

By the time they reached their bedroom, Michael was completely naked, apart from his boxers still adorning his hips, and they were in fact, not TMNT, but SpongeBob. Calum cocked his brow at his boyfriend, making him blush even worse than he was. 

"What? You have Adventure Time ones," Michael defended, and Calum laughed. He took a step closer to Michael and murmured against his lips, "that, I do," and pressed them together one more time. Calum gently pushed Michael onto the bed, standing between his pale thighs.

"You think you can cum untouched for daddy?," Calum asked, slipping his fingers into the elastic waistband of Michael's boxers and ridding him of them. His cock was painfully hard, resting against his tummy and almost visibly throbbing. The tip was flushed red, the same shade of red as Michael's swollen, kissed lips, leaking pre cum and begging for attention. 

But, Michael nodded frantically, "anything daddy. Just want you."

And who was Calum to deny his love anything?

He quickly undressed himself, quietly hissing when he pulled off his own boxers, his thick cock gently slapping against his abdomen. Michael shifted so he was laid with his head on the pillows, waiting for Calum as he rummaged through the top drawer in his bed side table for a bottle of lube. 

Once he retrieved it, he joined his boyfriend on top of their white sheets. Calum leaned over Michael and kissed him softly, running his hands up and down his soft skin, feeling every gentle curve, every singular detail of Michael's body that he loved. 

"So, so beautiful, princess," Calum muttered, and Michael whimpered again. Calum rarely called him princess, saving it for special occasions so Michael felt like he fitted the name he truly deserved. "Daddy loves you so fucking much." 

"Love you, Calum. More than anybody," Michael whispered, his voice only just audible. Because even though there was nobody else around, those words were for Calum's ears only, and Michael whispered it like the whole world could hear. 

Calum placed one last kiss to his boyfriend's lips, before positioning himself between his legs. He picked up the lube, covering his tanned fingers, and Michael's mouth practically watered at the sight. Calum giggled slightly as he noticed, wasting no more time and lowering his hand between Michael's legs.

He leaned over him and kept his eyes on his face as he slowly pushed his index finger inside him, loving how Michael's facial expressions changed as he gently worked him, teased him with just one finger, deliberately ignoring his prostate. 

Michael whined and writhed about under Calum's hand, "fuck, please daddy, more. I need more," and once again Calum didn't tease. 

He added another finger, holding back a moan as Michael clenched around him. He admired how beautiful Michael looked, faint traces of black hair dye running down his face with sweat, the flush on his face spreading down to his neck and chest. His lips a deeper shade of red than normal, swollen from all the kissing and gentle nibbling. His eyes screwed shut as pleasure coursed through his body like wild fire in a forest as the tips of Calum's fingers just barely brushed his prostate. 

"Beautiful," Calum stated, and though it was more to himself than Michael, he didn't mind that Michael heard. "You want daddy to fuck you now?"

If Michael had of nodded any faster than he did, he would've probably got whiplash. Calum smiled and let out a little, throaty laugh at how eager his boyfriend was. He gently withdrew his fingers from him, wiping them on his own thigh. 

Calum picked up the bottle of lube once again, covering his cock with a thick layer. Michael used his own initiative and shuffled onto his left side, facing away from Calum and lifting up his right leg slightly, just how Calum had shown him on the sofa. 

Calum didn't even bother suppressing the moan that tumbled out of his mouth as he softly fucked into his fist at the sight in front of him. He scooted closer to Michael, so his chest was flush against his back. 

"You ready, baby?"

Michael didn't reply, just hooked his leg over Calum's and shoved his backside further into Calum's groin, like he could've made it any more obvious that he wanted Calum, now. 

Calum just smiled and pressed a small, soft kiss in between Michael's shoulder blades and began pressing himself into Michael, keeping a firm grip on his hip. 

He kept going until Michael's bum settled into the tops of Calum's thighs, each and every inch of him inside. He bit his lip and muffled the guttural moan that erupted from the back of his throat, "you're always so fucking hot and tight for me, Mikey. Christ, I love you so much," Calum whimpered, his dominance suddenly slipping slightly. 

But Michael didn't call him out on it and tease him for it, just started slowly rocking his hips and fucking himself on Calum's cock, as Calum rested his face in the crook of Michael's neck. 

Michael fisted the bed sheets in his hands, not even been able to form a full moan, just small whines and grunts as he was overcome with pleasure, and he almost instantly lost it when Calum decided to take control again and gave him a particularly hard thrust, finding his prostate and grinding into it, hard.

"Fuck, daddy, please," Michael moaned, and he wasn't sure what he was begging for, because really, what more could he want than this?

But Calum pulled back, almost all the way, leaving just his tip inside Michael, and then quickly thrusted forward, filling him again. His head fell back and a chorus of moans filled the room as Calum started relentlessly pounding into Michael, his fingers digging into his soft flesh hard, guaranteeing that he left small finger printed bruises, along with the crescent nail marks that already resided there.

"Holy fuck, Mikey, m'not gonna last longer. Cum for me, please baby, cum for daddy," Calum demanded, because he couldn't hold out any more, and there was no way he was finishing before Michael. He never did. 

But Michael just obeyed Calum, as always, and a few seconds later his whole body tensed up, a long, forceful moan being drawn from his mouth as he came, hard, painting the bed sheets with strings of hot, white cum. 

Now he was completely fucked out, laying there and letting Calum use him to get off. Calum only needed a few more thrusts, deep into Michael and he was cumming just as hard, moaning his name like it was the only word that he contained in is vocabulary. 

Both boys laid, not moving and enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasm. Calum wound his arms around Michael's body and whispered a sleepy apology as Michael wriggled in discomfort, sheepishly pulling out of him and laying flat on his back.

Michael turned around and settled his head on Calum's chest, lulling himself to sleep to the sound of Calum's heart, his shallow breathing, not hearing the little murmurs that left Calum's mouth, that were simply just Calum saying how stupidly in love he was.


End file.
